


Into A Dark Dawn

by Locolo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Other, pokemon-human relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locolo/pseuds/Locolo
Summary: Legends foretell that it is the harbinger of death, the embodiment of chaos and destruction. Feared and despised by many, what would it mean if it was its own life that was being rescued by one particular person? One, who may not be as different from itself...
Relationships: Calem/Yveltal
Kudos: 20





	1. Harbinger of Death

Steps echoed upon the hardened floor as both Calem and Serena came to a halt, witnessing the distant form of Lysandre standing a few paces away, his back still facing towards them. The silence stretched on for a long moment within the underground base, and Lysandre's eyes never moved away from the glass he was facing against. 

"So you are that desperate to save this world from its impending cleansing?", his first words broke the silence that hung in the air, filled with a tension that could almost be felt. Neither of the two humored Lysandre's words, and it was only then that he finally turned around to face them in full, an expression entirely devoid of any emotion upon his face. 

"And yet, I must apologize. I have given you a choice back then to prevent all of this, and I haven't stood true to my own word.", guilt crossed his eyes for the briefest of moments, and Serena subconsciously balled her hand into a fist. And still, his lips curled upwards ever so slightly as he shifted his attention back to the pair. 

"But it only confirms my belief that you are truly among the Chosen Ones,  _ you  _ are holding the potential that is necessary to change the world around you.", but as quickly as it appeared, his lips formed into a thin line soon afterwards, his expression hardening. 

"How unfortunate that you are wasting it for a rotting and decayed world.", upon hearing this, Serena finally snapped as she gripped one of her Pokeballs, multiple emotions coursing through her. Calem glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes, remaining silent as only more uneasiness began to dwell within him upon witnessing the scene in front of him. 

"You can't say that! Nothing is written in stone, if we all work together, we change it for the better! If we all share what we have and look after each other, then we can make it happen! What makes you believe that especially  _ you  _ are chosen to dictate what will happen to everyone who is not on your side, what gives you the right to simply take what you want?", she gripped the Pokeball in her hand tightly, and for a long moment, silence reigned in the air once more as Lysandre regarded Serena with an unreadable expression. 

Calem failed to realize as his eyes shifted towards him almost unnoticeably before he glanced back at Serena. 

"That Mega Ring on your wrist, did you even once share it?", taken aback by his sudden words, the meaning of them only dawned upon her a short moment afterwards before she glanced at the ring in question, until her eyes wandered to Calem in uncertainty and they locked gazes. 

But she couldn't hold it. 

"That's something entirely else, we-" 

"What gave you the right to claim it as your own? You have fought over it. And in the end, it was the stronger one of the two of you who earned it. Have you ever considered how your friend might feel, to share your earning? Or did you simply bask in your victory?", the silence that followed answered his question as he hummed, closing his eyes in consideration. 

"Imagine the envy that might be coursing through your friend in this very moment.", a gasp escaped her before she shot her neighbor a glance, her eyes begging him to prove Lysandre wrong, but the moment he met her stare, his hands were shaking ever so slightly, multiple emotions threatening to overwhelm him as he desperately wanted to say that it wasn't like that. 

But he couldn't. 

The moment he avoided her searching eyes, Serena felt the strength in her arms leave her, her Pokeball almost falling out of her hand. Lysandre regarded Calem with an unreadable expression, choosing to finally break the topic. 

"It is pointless to discuss this any further.", facing the glass behind him once more, Calem shifted his attention back towards the Team Flare leader, feeling the eyes of his neighbor still on him, but he didn't turn. 

"Down there, the Ultimate Weapon is draining the last amounts of energy it needs from the Legendary Pokemon. Is it not fitting? The legends tell of this powerful being, the harbinger of death and destruction. Yveltal claims the lifes of anyone around itself, it lays waste to places that were once beautiful, until nothing but a decayed land remains. Even in its last waking moments, before it moves into a long slumber, it steals the living essence of anything that is unfortunate enough to hear its terrible scream. It is the ultimate embodiment of sheer endless arrogance and selfishness.", for the first time, his expression darkened as Lysandre clenched his fist. 

"I will use this power to give humanity back what it has unleashed upon itself, their greed will be their end. And you  _ won't  _ stand in my way.", taking a Pokeball into his hand, he threw it into the air, releasing his Pyroar. 

Calem flinched as its presence tore him out of his trance, his body feeling weak as he was unable to separate his own conflicting feelings anymore. He barely noticed as Serena released her own Greninja, the two opposing Pokemon facing each other in anticipation. The air almost felt as if it was drained from his lungs. He didn't wanted any of this, he didn't wanted to let his own selfish feelings come to the surface, he didn't wanted… 

His eyes glanced at the only Pokeball upon his belt, knowing that his Delphox was weakened from its previous fight with the Grunts. Shifting his gaze to Serena for the briefest of seconds, he witnessed her Pokémon waiting for her command, seeing the way they seemingly understood each other with no words. He couldn't help her like this… 

… but he wouldn't just stand aside. 

Witnessing Calem running past the two Pokemon, Serena's eyes widened as the Pyroar growled threateningly at him, almost moving to stop the defenseless trainer-

-before it suddenly stopped in its way, witnessing the mere hand gesture of Lysandre as he made no move to stop Calem, who moved as quickly as he could to the door leading further down into the base, intent to stop the machine before it could gain the last amounts of energy it needed. 

"Calem!", her words were left unheard as the metallic door closed behind him once more, leaving her with her opponent. Unbeknownst to her, Lysandre took one last glance at the motionless cocoon down below, his expression unreadable. 

* * *

The lone and narrow corridors leading further down were devoid of any other person as Calem moved as fast as he could, stopping only once he encountered a large, dark-crimson and metallic door that began to slide open as soon as he approached, revealing the darkest and deepest part of the entire underground base. Refusing to hesitate any further, he stepped inside the dark interior, the glowing cables that were reaching out from the giant machine being the only source of light before he laid eyes upon the motionless cocoon that was resting in the very middle of the machine. 

It was then that he actually noticed the almost painful breaths he had to take, his vision blackening at the very edges. Blinking his eyes rapidly, he took another step forward, trying desperately to calm himself. He had to deactivate it… 

More steps followed, each more unsteady than the last, until he reached the core of the machine, his hand holding against it to balance himself. 

However, he weakly lifted his head once he heard several more steps coming from the entrance until four grunts appeared at the large door, holding their Pokeballs in preparation. 

"You stop right there!", Calem meekly managed to push himself off of the machine, regarding each of the grunts with barely any air reaching his lungs before he touched the Pokeball on his belt, knowing that Delphox was unable to fight any further. And he refused to let any more harm come to it. 

**_snap_ **

His eyes widened ever so slightly as he heard the crack behind himself, and suddenly, he could feel the ground seemingly moving beneath him, causing him to stumble backwards. The grunts were frozen in place as a faint light began to emit from the cocoon, until it twitched, the ground beginning to shake even stronger before the orange light grew in intensity, consuming the cocoon in full. 

Shielding their eyes even through their glasses, Calem was forced to do the same, his eyes barely catching anything from what little he could see until the bright light finally dissipated, and the cocoon was no longer just that. Instead of the motionless cocoon, it had taken the form of the Legendary Pokémon as if it had hatched after a long time of deep slumber, and it finally revealed its head, the claws upon its lower tail clenching together before it let loose an ear piercing scream. 

His whole body felt frozen in nothing but despair as Calem's eyes were forced upon the form of the newly awakened Pokémon before it gathered its strength and broke free from the confining cables, tearing them apart in its waking until it landed on the ground with yet another deafening scream. And before he could even consider to do as much as take a step back, Calem swiftly looked around as the grunts suddenly succumbed to the ground, their bodies lying motionlessly on the ground. 

It was then that true horror overcame him. 

His body refusing to move, his arms were shaking terribly as his eyes moved back to the towering Legendary in front of him, only now witnessing how its front body was glowing in a bright and crimson light, the shape of a Y manifesting on its back as it drained the living essence of the motionless bodies on the ground. 

Why was he still alive…?

The crimson light faded away soon afterwards before it moved its wings in one, strong motion to lift itself off of the ground, keeping in the air with slow but powerful flaps. 

And its eyes met with his own. 

Knowing that it was looking at none other than him, he did finally take a step back before he moved an arm over the Pokeball upon his belt, intending to shield his Delphox with whatever he could. Regarding his every move intently, it let loose yet another scream, and still, this one was less forceful, directed at him in a manner that he couldn't understand. 

**_"You…"_ **

Clutching a hand to his head, the voice vibrated deeply in his head as if it had been spoken from the very depth of his own mind. Wincing ever so slightly, his eyes slowly met the ones of the Legendary being in front of him, its gaze still trained upon him intensely. 

Suddenly, another pair of steps approached them from behind, and Calem could only turn to see Lysandre stepping towards him, red glasses covering the entirety of his eyes. Witnessing the new arrival as well, it shifted its azure eyes to the newcomer, letting out another small scream at the intruding figure.

"What a sight to behold… you look weakened, Yveltal. Are you offering him your help, or are you searching him for it?", its sharp gaze narrowing, Calem couldn't understand what he meant as he uncertainly shifted his eyes, taking yet another step back from the Legendary. Witnessing this, it shifted its head towards him, its eyes falling upon him once more. 

"Calem!", hearing the familiar voice calling out for him, he turned to see Serena freezing in place upon witnessing the form of the towering Legendary in front of her before she shifted her eyes back to him with multiple emotions crossing her eyes, at least, until she laid eyes upon Lysandre as he actually smirked. 

"You have no longer any Pokémon left, it is over Lysandre!", Calem could barely believe anything that happened, his breathing ragged as he desperately gasped for more air, the situation becoming too much to bear. 

"People without a vision befoul this world and steal any hope that might be left… the Legendary Pokémon might have gained back a lot of the power that was drained from the Ultimate Weapon, but there is still some of it left… enough for a final use.", suddenly, his eyes focused upon Calem, who could barely stand as he held a hand to his chest, and his last words were only directed at him. 

"I was never wrong about you…"

Lifting his hand he pressed a button upon the device on his arm, and the ground began to shake once more, causing Serena to stumble heavily as her eyes widened in horror. 

"Calem, we have to get out of here!", and yet, his vision only turned more blurry with each second that passed, each breath hurting more than the last until he finally succumbed to the ground. 

Before something suddenly grabbed him against his chest, catching him in his fall as the last thing that he could see was something towering above him, shielding him from the collapsing interior until everything seemed to sound distant, so very far away from him… 

… and his vision turned black entirely. 


	2. Met by Moonlight

Calem awoke with a hand gently shaking him, but upon blinking his eyes several times, he witnessed several faces looking down upon him. Focusing on the concerned eyes of his rival, he noticed that Tierno, Shauna and Trevor were there as well, even Sycamore. But his memories were blurry… 

"... what happened…?", his voice was slightly hoarse, but still, Serena's eyes softened once she heard his voice, seeing that he was alright. 

"Team Flare is no more, their base has been destroyed… but…", all of a sudden, she shifted her eyes away from him, her voice filled with hesitation. 

"We have managed to bring Serena to safety before the blast, but you were nowhere to be found. Serena didn't want to leave you behind, even after the base began to collapse underground. We feared that… that we were too late.", as he heard Sycamore speaking about what Serena could not, Calem barely lifted his left hand to look at it, and ever so slowly, the memories returned to him. 

The being that protected and shielded him… 

However, all of a sudden, Shauna interrupted the unbearable tension as she took Calem's hand into her own, intent to lift his spirits. 

"All that matters is that you are alright, we were worried sick about you.", and still, just as Calem glanced back at Serena, he witnessed that she was still avoiding his gaze, her eyes shut in regret. 

"What about the rest of Team Flare? Is it truly over now?", Trevor's uncertainty was evident as he looked at the Professor in the hopes that he could provide an absolute answer that would ultimately be able to put his worries aside. 

Yet, Sycamore turned his head to look at the ruins in front of them once more. 

"... yes, now that Lysandre has revealed everything and laid his plans out in the open, the remaining members of Team Flare will be arrested.", despite his answer, Trevor could see the way the professor was staring at the ruins, almost as if he were internally lost in thought. And he could barely make out the almost inaudible mutter that escaped Sycamore. 

"... what have you done, old friend…"

Calem's mind was blank, and after a short moment, he found that he couldn't stay in the proximity of another person. After everything that happened, he simply wanted to be alone for a while… 

Trying to get up from the ground, his friends stared at him with concern as he stood up, albeit he was still slightly unsteady. 

"You should stay in the Pokemon Center and rest, after what you've been through, you should take it slowly.", Sycamore shifted his attention back towards him, regarding Calem for any sign of another possible injury or unsteadiness. Contemplating it, he relented in the end and gave a small nod before he glanced at his friends. 

"You should go on on your travels to continue the journey, I will eventually catch up with you.", hearing this, they all looked at him with concern and uncertainty until Shauna eventually voiced their shared worries. 

"We can all wait if you want, our journey is by far not as important-"

"No, I insist. I wouldn't want you to stay around this place longer than it has to be, even if you're only travelling to the next town instead, it would really take a lot of my concerns away.", trying his best to muster a small smile, Calem desperately hoped that they would relent, and in the end, he was grateful the moment they finally gave in and nodded, albeit their sheer concern never left their eyes. 

But he simply wanted to be alone for now to organize his thoughts. 

"No, I'll stay with you until you recover.", everyone stared at Serena the moment she suddenly raised her voice, and it was leaving no room for argument once her eyes met his own. Resisting the urge to sigh, Calem glanced away once it was clear that she wouldn't back down and simply moved away, making his way to the Pokemon Center, leaving the rest to watch him with even more concern. 

But unbeknownst to them all, it was only Serena who knew what was truly going on within himself. 

* * *

The night sky had long replaced the evening sun as Calem took a walk through the forest after several hours where he tried in vain to let sleep overcome him. And it didn't help him one bit that Serena was still here as well, they both hadn't simply forgotten about Lysandre's words. 

But he didn't want to talk about it… about any of it. 

The fresh air helped him to calm himself, and he could hear the sounds of Pokemon scattered all around him throughout the forest. Being lost in thought, he didn't pay any mind where he really went, but upon finding a clearing that was illuminated by the moonlight, he gratefully approached it and sat down upon a fallen log, heaving a small sigh. 

Truth to be told, it simply wasn't any of her concerns. That he felt this way, it was  _ his  _ own problem, one that he had long learned to simply suppress and live with. That his rival wanted to stay behind to speak to him about it… he did appreciate it, but it was nonetheless not something that she should think about. All that he wanted was for everyone to continue their journey just like before, when they first started out. 

The experiences that they have made, the memories they have created, they were worth more than anything. He knew that. 

And yet… there was still Lysandre. And his words continued to haunt him. It was this that simply didn't allow him to find an ounce of sleep, and neither could he forget the image of the ruins of the former Team Flare base. He had sacrificed everything for the world he wanted to create, even if it meant to sacrifice the lives of countless people and Pokémon alike… and now, he had sacrificed himself for it. 

Lost in his mind once more, Calem only barely noticed that the sounds of the Pokémon from before had seemingly stopped, and as he took a glance around himself, he found that it had become deathly still. Slowly standing up from the log, not even the wind seemed to be making any noise anymore as he shifted his eyes through the trees that surrounded him, an uneasy feeling beginning to dwell within him. 

And suddenly, a scream echoed through the forest, piercing the silence with a terrible shudder that coursed through him. 

But he recognized it… 

Strong flaps indicated the approach of the being above him, and before long, it landed on the very same clearing where Calem currently stood, creating a small gust of wind. The memories returned in his mind, the motionless bodies on the ground, and the scream that echoed in his ears… 

The moment its azure eyes met his own once more, his body froze in place, and he was once again reminded that these images did not simply originate from a nightmare. They had been real. 

And he was looking into the eyes of death itself. 

However, he couldn't even think of taking a step back once a voice suddenly vibrated within his mind, the same that still echoed in his mind whenever he would try to let sleep overcome him. 

**_'I mean no harm.'_ **

It was unlike anything he had ever heard before, and neither was it truly something that he could grasp, for it felt as if there was yet another presence within his own mind. But despite its words and the intent to calm him, something still felt different, something that he couldn't discern, almost as if an aura was surrounding the legendary being in front of him. 

But true to its words, it didn't move a single bit from its place as it regarded him, and he felt as if its eyes could pierce him. Forcing any of his thoughts into the back of his mind, Calem took calm breaths, returning its gaze while steadying himself. Too many questions lingered in his mind, too many things that he couldn't understand. 

Why did it leave him alive? 

Why did it speak to him? 

Why… why did it… 

"It… it was you who shielded me… wasn't it?", rearing its head back ever so slightly, its eyes didn't leave him as the voice spoke within his mind once more. 

**_'Perhaps. But it would be unjust to speak of my actions only, would it not?'_ **

Only more questions added to his mind, and he couldn't understand what it meant. 

"Why do you appear now…?", the uncertainty krept into his words, despite his best efforts. It was a dangerous question, one that may offend it, and it may very well cost him. But after everything that happened on that single day, he couldn't refrain from it. Regardless what may come out of it. Tilting its head, its voice rose ever so slightly in volume, but instead of anger, it was mere curiosity and wonder that was apparent. 

**_'Why? I might ask you the same question.'_ **

Not uttering a word in return, Calem's expression was enough to show his ever growing confusion and uncertainty, causing Yveltal to finally move in its place, settling down upon the ground with its wings curled together and its head placed down to rest upon them. 

**_'I was confined. Those who held me and dared to drain me of my own energy… if given a chance, I would have exacted revenge that would exceed death. But I could not, I was forced to watch…'_ **

Calem was silent, not daring to move an inch as he stared at the being in front of him intently, listening to every word. 

**_'But I still observed, I watched, I waited… I knew not for how long, but for every moment, it fueled my wrath to end my captors. I could sense their fear… even those who held malice close to their hearts, they feared… nobody would dare to approach me…'_ **

Without realizing it, Calem's breath hitched, images flaring in front of his mental eye. And it was then that its gaze focused upon him once more. 

**_'And then there is you. You, who approached me nonetheless, who wished to free me, all in the knowledge that it may be your end… and I wonder…'_ **

Its head rose from its wings and leaned forward, its eyes purely fixated upon him. 

**_'... why…?'_ **

But he held no answers. His mind was blank… but the way it gazed at him, almost as if it expected something, as if it knew something that he did not… 

"I… I don't… know…", his voice was nothing more than a weak whisper, but they were clear to the Legendary nonetheless. But its head remained in place, not moving for a long while as it regarded him deeply, until it finally did place it back upon its wings to rest upon them once more. 

**_'... do not feel trapped. Leave if you wish… it has been a pleasure.'_ **

Its eyes still didn't leave him, and even as he slowly but surely took a step back and turned around, he never witnessed the way it inspected him for something. Probing him for something. 

And as he took his first steps away, feeling its eyes still trained upon his back, he suddenly stopped in his way, his anxiety beginning to fade away once he finally made a choice. Turning around once more, his eyes met Yveltal's own once again before he carefully walked back to the log he had previously been sitting upon, all the while under the watchful gaze of the Death Pokémon. And the moment he slowly sat down again, its voice finally entered his mind again. 

**_'So you choose to stay?'_ **

Without doubting his choice anymore, and the desire to finally receive answers that he needed, he slowly nodded. 

And if it could, Yveltal would have smirked.


	3. Episode Z

Calem was mostly quiet as he walked alongside Serena, only occasionally losing a word to answer her attempts to lighten the mood and to spark a conversation. However, despite how it might have looked from the outside, Calem was not so much actively trying to avoid interacting with her, instead, he was more than lost in thought as the two of them were on their way back to Illumina City, having promised to meet up with the rest once again. 

Several days had passed, and Calem simply couldn't get Yveltal out of his mind. 

"... is everything alright? You seem to be spacing out again.", Serena almost muttered in concern as she turned her head slightly to look at him, albeit it took him a small moment to acknowledge her words with a small nod. Suppressing a small sigh, Serena shifted her eyes back onto the road, not knowing how else she could attempt to speak to him. 

"You know, in the past days you have been leaving quite often to wander off somewhere, I… I know it's not my right to know, but would you mind telling me where, or why…?", truthfully, she feared that their friendship had suffered so much in the last few days that, perhaps, she really  _ did  _ make a wrong decision to stubbornly stay behind instead of giving him the space he needed, and all he wanted now was to create as much space as possible. 

But unbeknownst to her, images and memories flared in front of his mental eye once she mentioned his little trips, and he was once again lost in thought. 

… 

_ Calem's eyes widened in embarrassment and shame as his stomach suddenly started to growl, not only reminding him that he had not eaten anything for days, but also effectively causing Yveltal to shift its head towards him, its gaze now lingering on him directly. Calem could not discern anything from its expression, feeling utterly small and fragile under its watchful eyes, until it suddenly shifted its body and rose from the ground entirely.  _

_ The forest around them was devoid of any Pokémon, either hiding in fear of the Death Pokémon or having fled entirely upon catching sight of it. Thus, Yveltal reached for one of the highest trees with its head, retrieving something from it before it pulled back with a large fruit within its mouth. Calem's eyes widened, a barely audible gasp escaping him as it placed the fruit down in front of him before settling down upon the ground once again, resting its head upon its wings with an expectant stare.  _

_ Hesitating for but a moment, he slowly reached out for the fruit and took it carefully into his hands, all the while glancing at Yveltal in a silent and unasked question for confirmation.  _

**_"It would not serve me well to leave you in a state like this… if you insist, I might take the rest of whatever this forest has to offer."_ **

_ Just before Calem took a small bite of the fruit, he stopped, his eyes meeting its own with shock.  _

_ "What…? It would be a waste, all for only one single person. It belongs to all of the Pokémon who live in this forest, I couldn't…" _

**_"If there is something I want, I will take it as I need it. You ought to know this… but you are not graced with misfortune now, are you?"_ **

_ Despite its words, Calem couldn't stop himself from glancing at the fruit it had still offered to him, despite what it had said. It didn't matter if he was on the receiving end of its rare act of kindness, not like this… however, Yveltal merely reared its head back slightly, regarding him more closely.  _

**_"You say one thing, but your mind says another. Directing my efforts to see to your needs, it evokes another feeling within you than what you proclaim…"_ **

_ Silence reigned between them for a long while as Yveltal carefully surveyed him, but after a moment, it laid its head back onto its wings, intent to take away any pressure Calem might have felt within this moment. After all, that was not what it wanted to achieve.  _

_ "... then what am I giving you?", his voice was barely more than a whisper, but still, Yveltal shifted its eyes towards him once more with interest. Knowing that he had its full attention, Calem took his remaining courage and met its gaze.  _

_ "You said that you would simply take whatever you want. Then why would a being like you now waste your time with me…? What am I giving you in return?", for a single moment, he wondered if its eyes gleamed for a fracture of a second, but in the end, its voice sounded within his mind once again.  _

**_"Why, I have no need to ask for anything else from you…"_ **

_ Waiting for another long moment, it didn't say anything further before it simply closed its eyes, leaving Calem to silently ponder about what it meant. Anything else…? _

_ What did he have to offer in the first place…? _

...

Almost every day it had visited him, sometimes he would catch sight of it in the skies and he was sure that it circled above him a few times before flying away to whatever destination it had in mind, other times it would indicate its presence nearby with a dark grey feather that it left in an obvious spot for him to find, giving him the choice to meet with it if he so wished. 

And to say that these chance encounters had occupied his mind would have been an understatement. But up until now, he never mentioned anything about them to anyone… 

Hours passed until the sun was slowly replaced by the night sky, and Serena suggested to rest for the time being in their tents, with no other town being nearby. Just like before, Serena kept quiet this time to give him the space that he needed, wishing him a good night before she retreated into her respective tent. 

Calem regarded the night sky for another long moment, allowing his thoughts to wander. He knew that he wouldn't get much sleep after all that happened, he knew that much, if the previous nights with barely any sleep were any indication. But he also knew that it wasn't long until they would finally arrive in Illumina City, and he wanted to rest for at least a little bit before they met the rest of their friends…

… however, it was then that he suddenly halted in his motions, his eyes catching sight of the dark feather that was lying on the ground in front of his tent. And any thoughts about going to sleep were pushed into the back of his mind. 

* * *

Calem halted immediately once he stepped into a clearing, and sure enough, he witnessed Yveltal staring up into the night sky, the majestic mane around its neck flowing in the slight breeze. But as soon as it became aware of his presence, it shifted its attention towards him, meeting his eyes. 

**_"Greetings to you…"_ **

"And to you as well… you are visiting quite often lately.", Yveltal turned its body towards him, the claws at the end of its wings serving to give it enough balance. 

**_"I do happen to cross paths with you quite frequently… the inhabitants of Kalos are seldom aware whether or not I am actively roaming free."_ **

Normally, Calem would have raised an eyebrow at its first words, but he was once again reminded of whom he was actually talking to. Here he was, having met with it on several occasions whereas researchers all across Kalos would die for a single chance to see it directly. Or even to catch a mere glimpse of it. 

**_"I hope I am not intruding in your daily life."_ **

Raising his head slightly upon hearing this, Calem almost instinctively shook his head in response, something that confused him himself directly afterwards. But despite anything he might have believed after their small but frequent encounters… he strangely found himself almost having gotten used to its presence. And still, he never found out what it was that Yveltal saw within him, for regardless how often he pondered about it, he never believed that his mere attempts to save it on that day were in any way worth to be mentioned… 

And despite how often he tried to coax an answer out of it, its response always remained the same. 

"Might I ask you a question…?", tilting its head to the side slightly, he almost believed that he could hear the faintest trace of amusement in its voice. 

**_"I would not be here if I did not want to speak with you."_ **

For a brief moment, he felt silly for that, but in the end he realized that he was purely self conscious and nervous about what was on his mind. 

"Has there ever been an instance where you felt… envy?", the moment these words left him, he already started to overthink them, and the way it reared its head back slightly, its eyes seemingly analyzing him closely, it only served to increase his anxiety. But in the end, its voice sounded in his mind in a more considering way, almost as if it was pondering about something. 

**_"Envy? As I once mentioned, if there is something I desire, I will do anything to claim it as my own… what leads you to inquire about something as particular as this?"_ **

As he found himself unable to form any kind of response, it was almost evident to the Legendary as it shifted its head down to his level, not intent to simply let it go. Not when it presented such an opportunity to spark something new within him, something that he had yet to embrace. 

**_"But whatever is there for someone like you to be envious about…?"_ **

Its voice almost echoed in his mind, comforting and encouraging, inviting him to speak further about whatever it was that was ailing his heart. 

"I don't  _ want  _ to feel this way… of not having something that…", words failed him in that moment before the voice in his head sounded even more gentle than before. 

**_"Ah, do not feel ashamed about these feelings. Even so, you have no need to feel this way…"_ **

His eyes shifted ever so slightly to glance at Yveltal in confusion, its gaze not leaving him. 

**_"You do have-"_ **

Suddenly, an eruption sounded in the distance, causing both Yveltal and Calem to shift their eyes towards the source of the interruption, a trail of smoke soaring into the air. Feeling the urge to help, Calem moved as quickly as he possibly could, running into the forest without a second thought even as Yveltal looked after him. 

It raised its head into the air, its eyes narrowing when it felt the presence of several humans nearby, their malicious intent evident in their minds. 

And it took off into the sky immediately afterwards. 

… 

Calem stopped within the cover of several bushes and trees, his hand instinctively moving onto his Pokeball before he froze in place, his eyes widening in recognition. A few paces away, a tiny and green Pokémon was getting cornered by three figures, their overalls colored in a fiery red and their eyes hidden by a pair of respective glasses that matched their uniform. It only possessed a single eye on its left side, and all he could think of while regarding it was that it almost resembled the form of a cell… 

Two of them were aiming a device at the cornered Pokémon, and he remembered their leader. The purple haired scientist was smirking with smugness, only causing the unknown Pokémon to glare at the trio, its form shaking ever so slightly in uneasiness. 

"Well, you've caused us quite enough trouble, but you won't get away anymore this time.", she raised her hand, and the grunts aimed their devices at the Pokémon once more. Calem narrowed his eyes, grabbing the Pokeball from his belt. He couldn't believe it, after all that transpired, he was sure that he would never catch sight of them again… but if there were still leftovers who didn't cease their activities, then he wouldn't just stand by and watch. 

The grunts shifted their attention towards him as Calem stepped forth from the cover of the trees, and the scientist heaved a frustrated sigh once she caught sight of him as well. 

"You again? I didn't quite expect to be forced to see you again after what happened to our headquarters.", her voice was filled with frustration and annoyance, but even still, her smirk returned only a moment after. 

"However, it seems your friend isn't with you this time, is she? Well, I guess that luck isn't with you today.", he could almost see her narrowed eyes even through the pair of glasses she was wearing, and it only served to irritate Calem even further, a strong feeling of hatred starting to dwell within him. 

"If you believe that it will make a difference, then you're gravely mistaken…", his grip on his Pokeball tightened, and he couldn't see the way the small Pokémon that was still cornered was looking back at him with a widened eye. 

But suddenly, a terrible scream echoed from the sky, and the moment the Team Flare grunts looked up in horror at the sound, Calem's eyes merely widened in recognition. Only a few seconds passed before Yveltal emerged from above the line of trees, its eyes regarding Calem for the briefest of moments before its gaze fixated upon those who were threatening him, and it released another ear piercing scream with rage filling its eyes. 

The scientist trembled in utter fear as it began to emanate a crimson light before releasing a giant beam of pure destruction, and the grunts barely managed to jump out of the way in time, narrowly avoiding it as it impacted in a straight line on where they stood a mere moment ago. Anything the horrifying red beam managed to come into contact with began to wither immediately, the grass and any kind of fauna crumbling to dust, devoid of any life. 

"Retreat, abandon the target!", the grunts were more than happy to obey before they all but fled, leaving Yveltal to watch them from the air with narrowed eyes, its rage only slightly subsiding from its gaze before it took note of the green cell Pokémon that stared up at the Death Pokémon from below. 

Calem regarded the scene with slight confusion as both of them seemingly stared at one another without a word, and moreover, he was surprised that the tiny Pokémon didn't seem to be afraid at all… 

However, after another small moment of silence, the cell Pokémon closed its eye for a brief second before hopping away, disappearing into the forest. Yveltal merely reared its head back slightly before it finally landed on the ground and next to Calem, its eyes searching him for any kind of injury. 

"Thank you…", he could only mutter as he glanced onto the ground, thinking about how else it might have ended if it hadn't been for its interference. Would he have been able to be any kind of help against three of them…? He didn't doubt that Serena would have been far more capable than him… 

… which suddenly brought him out of his trance, reminding him of the time. Witnessing that the sun was already slowly beginning to rise, he barely had the time to give the Legendary a quick apology before he rushed off to return to their small camp, hoping that she wasn't yet awake. He wanted to avoid creating any more distance like that… 

Yveltal looked after him for a long moment until Calem disappeared from sight, its words not reaching him anymore. 

**_"Farewell, for now… until we meet again."_ **


	4. Imminent Destruction

"Serena! Calem! Over here!"

The pair perked up at the familiar voice, turning their head to the source of it. Not far away, Shauna, Trevor and Tierno were standing together in front of a Café, waving towards them before Shauna rushed over to give them a hug. 

While Serena smiled at the welcoming gesture of their friend, Calem only managed to curl his lips upwards ever so slightly in response, barely returning the embrace. It had taken a few days for the journey back to Lumiose City, but now here they were, and their little group was reunited once more. However, Calem was still occupied with his own thoughts in this moment, and just as Shauna pulled back to look them both over, he tried to hide any trace of his inner turmoil. 

"How have you two been? I don't know about you, but travelling separately from you is simply not the same anymore. We're all so glad to have you both back with us!", Shauna was radiating an aura of excitement, and Serena was quick to reply with masked contentment. 

"We are as well, after all that we've been through, I guess this is just what we all need now.", Shauna smiled in acknowledgement before she shifted her eyes over towards Calem, hesitating to inquire about their small journey alone as she waited whether or not he wanted to speak first. Yet, upon seeing that Calem merely blinked once, she clasped her hands behind her back and decided to leave it be for now, not wanting to ruin the moment. 

"How about we all sit down inside the Café and share our experiences? I'm sure there's a lot we all have to share, and it's nice to simply settle down for a moment.", leading the pair towards the rest of their friends, who were still patiently waiting for them in front of the small Café, Serena subtly stole a glance at Calem with barely hidden uncertainty and concern, for even now, he seemed to be somewhere entirely else within his mind. 

If only she knew what he was pondering about… she simply didn't want to make any false assumptions without knowing for certain. She merely hoped that, now that they were all reunited once more, they could perhaps talk  _ together  _ about the rift that had appeared between them. She might not have shown it, but every night, she simply couldn't sleep. The guilt would constantly wear her down, and she blamed herself for the distance between them. 

She should have been more aware, she could have asked about his feelings, she could have… she could have simply talked with him. But in all their time together, it had never once crossed her mind that he might feel down, that their rivalry could hurt their friendship under these circumstances. 

They chose a more secluded spot within the Café to settle down, each of them ordering something to drink or eat. Tierno was the first to break the silence, his enthusiasm immediately lightening the mood. 

"You should have seen all of the new Pokémon we've encountered, their moves are so mesmerizing, I could spend hours watching them to improve my own set of moves! There's so much we can still learn out there.", his eyes turned to a nearby window, his sheer excitement reminding Serena of the first time they had all met to set out on their journey together. All of them with different dreams and ambitions, all of them so determined and excited to see the world… 

They have all really come a long way. 

"Yeah, there was a ton we have experienced along our way. Do you remember the mysterious Pokémon that we've encountered in the forest?", Serena listened intently when Trevor mentioned something that seemed to pick everyone's attention, causing both Shauna and Tierno to remember it as well. 

"Oh yes, I wish we could have made a picture of it! We've lost our orientation on that day, and the weather was far from pleasant. But when we seeked shelter, a dense fog began to spread throughout the forest, and we couldn't discern anything in front of us anymore. But just as we wandered around for what felt like hours, a Pokémon appeared in front of us.", Shauna reminisced about the events in her mind, the sight of it still managing to take her breath away. 

"It was nothing that we've ever seen before, its antlers were glowing in so many colours, and it was huge. Whatever it was, it seemed to guide us through the forest. We tried to get a better glimpse of it, but every time we would catch up to it as it waited, it would move away again. Before we knew it, we were outside of the forest again and the way was clear in front of us, but the Pokémon was gone…", Tierno finished the rest of the tale as he, too, recalled the events. 

"We never got to thank it for rescuing us when we would have otherwise been wandering around for who knows how long. I hope we can see it again one day…", Shauna took a small bite of her cake, all while Serena glanced at the table beneath her, pondering about what kind of Pokémon they might have encountered. 

However, just as the silence returned, everyone glanced at Calem only to see that he had been staring at the table with an empty stare the whole time, spacing out once more. The moment Serena gently touched his shoulder, he jerked his head up and looked back at everyone, seemingly torn out of whatever thoughts had occupied his mind. 

"... Calem? Is everything alright? You seem to be lost in thought again.", Shauna smiled gently in his direction, hoping that would ease him to speak about what was bothering him. 

"No no, I'm fine. I was… pondering about what kind of Pokémon you might have encountered.", while it wasn't a complete lie, for he  _ had  _ been listening to them, albeit absentmindedly, he was internally stuck with memories of a certain Legendary. 

However, Serena suddenly placed her hand upon his shoulder to gain his attention, and once she saw him shifting his eyes towards her, the rest of their friends turned silent, sensing that something was about to happen. 

"Calem… can we talk about this…?", he stared at her in a mixture of confusion and hesitation, prompting her to continue. 

"About what Lysandre said back then… I never knew what you might have felt, I… I'm sorry, I'm utterly sorry…!", not knowing how to approach the matter, she spoke freely from her mind, hoping to pour all of her genuine guilt into her words in the hopes that he would forgive her for her ignorance, all while the rest remained in an uncertain silence, not knowing exactly what had transpired between them. 

But suddenly, Calem merely shook his head slightly, showing a small but genuine smile for the first time during their entire trip back. 

"No,  _ I'm  _ sorry. I should have said something about this sooner, but I… I guess I was simply lost in my own thoughts. I didn't mean to make you feel like this, not when it is  _ me  _ who felt like this over a petty rivalry. For that, I am really sorry…", gently taking her hand off of his shoulder, he continued before she could formulate an answer to his words, albeit suddenly, he realized that he had only managed to corner himself. 

He didn't want to speak up about what was truly on his mind, what… or  _ who  _ was constantly occupying his thoughts. 

"I've seen how you have sometimes wandered off alone at night, did you simply want some space…?", thinking desperately how he could avoid the truth, his mind simply couldn't come up with anything that sounded believable enough. 

"No, I… it's just-" 

Before he could say anything further, an eruption suddenly shook the ground beneath them, causing one of the waiters to stumble and drop the glasses they were carrying. And yet, before any of them could even ask what was going on, a giant vine suddenly pierced through the window near the entrance of the Café, smashing into the ceiling above. 

Screams erupted from everywhere around them, but Serena was quick to act and grasped Calem's hand into her own, pulling him up with her. 

"Everyone, we need to get out!", breaking free from their trance, their friends followed Serena and Calem out of the Café only to witness a sight that caused everyone to freeze. Giant and dark vines were emerging from the ground from several places along the streets, causing any bypassers to jump back in fright before they ran for their life, fearing that the next one would appear directly beneath them. 

"What is going on…?", Serena surveyed the area, keeping her calm despite the situation until she suddenly spotted something that caused even her mind to turn blank, utter disbelief reflecting in her eyes. 

On every monitor scattered around the city, whatever show that was displayed was interrupted only for an image of a single person to replace them directly afterwards. And his voice echoed in every street and alleyway, hearable from every corner of the city. 

_ "People of Kalos, my name is Lysandre. Within this very moment, my Team Flare is carrying out my will." _

Calem gasped at the sight of the man they had believed to be dead, his voice echoing in his mind, almost believing that it haunted him. His arms shivered ever so slightly, his surroundings almost entirely lost to him. 

_ "The inhabitants of this world have grown out of control. People have forgotten how to share, and ressources have become more and more sparse. As a consequence of this, they start to steal from each other, they start to wage war against each other. An endless cycle that will bring about the end of our once beautiful world!" _

Suddenly, the screen switched to show a Pokémon that Calem had never once seen before in his life. It was large, colored green and blank, and its shape almost reminded him of a  _ Z _ … 

_ "This Pokémon is Zygarde. It is angry at our way of living and how we have disrupted the natural order. Together with my Team Flare, we will bring about a new dawn for the entire world! In order to achieve this, we have no choice but to eradicate whatever dirt is still tainting the world. Only we of Team Flare will be the ones to experience a new beginning, in a world where no one steals from each other anymore, where there is enough for everyone again. A world that will truly be beautiful." _

And with that, the screen turned black entirely, leaving every citizen to be stunned and confused by what he had just said. But the vines didn't cease to cause damage everywhere, and Calem finally turned his attention towards the tower in the middle of the city. 

There it was, the mysterious Pokémon in question was standing at the very top of the tower, glaring down at the entire city beneath as the vines started to engulf more and more houses, destroying them in the process. 

However, Serena snapped out of her trance and immediately looked back at their friends, who were still in shock at what had transpired in front of their eyes. 

"We need to make sure that we help however we can! We should see that the people here can get to safety, will you do that?", tearing their attention away from the horrible sight around them, the trio nodded with renewed determination at Serena's confident words. 

"Don't worry, we'll see if we can help the police somehow in evacuating everyone!", Shauna grabbed one of her Pokeballs, regarding one of the vines that was blocking one of the main streets. 

"You should go and see if you can reach the tower somehow, if anyone can do that, it's you two!", Tierno nodded at both Serena and Calem, knowing that despite whatever happened back at the Café, as a pair they were unbeatable, even if they might not know it themselves. And with that, the trio went on ahead to cut a path through the vines blocking several important streets, joining a few trainers who were already trying everything in their power to cut through them.

It just left Serena and Calem, the former looking back at her neighbour with determination. 

"Lysandre thinks that our greed will be the end of the world, that we don't look after each other anymore and only seek to steal what we can't have ourselves…", Calem shifted his eyes with a gasp when she gently took hold of his hand, nothing holding her back anymore from trying everything to close the rift between them. 

"... will we prove him wrong?", she left her question open in the air, her eyes refusing to look away from him this time. The silence only stretched on for a single moment before Calem finally broke it once more, a small smile appearing on his face once he looked back at her as well, nodding in confirmation. 

"We will.", her eyes lightened up upon hearing this, however, suddenly another thick vine emerged from the ground a short distance away before it spiralled directly towards them, causing him to freeze. Realizing it too late, Serena desperately tried in vain to push him out of the way in time, but the vine still managed to graze him against his shoulder to which he cried out in pain before he was sent flying, landing on the ground a few meters away. 

Serena called out for him in utter horror, but the vine was now separating them before even more of them began blocking the way between them. And in just this moment, a pair of Team Flare's grunts noticed the unconscious form of Calem on the ground, recognizing him after a small moment of hesitation. 

"Sir, we've located him. We'll be on our way back immediately."

…

In a forest far away, a certain Pokémon suddenly reared its head back, its eyes setting upon the distance as if something was calling out for it. 

It reached out its mind, trying to sense the well being of the one person that was on its mind before it was met only with a stinging pain. Narrowing its eyes with pure rage filling its eyes, a terrible scream echoed in the entire forest, causing all of the wild Pokémon to flee in fright from the angered Legendary just before it took off into the sky, an overpowering instinct overcoming it. It did not matter who was responsible for his suffering, but they would experience pain that was worse than death… 

… it would make sure of that. 


	5. Till Death Do Us Part

_"I have never asked you before, but… I was curious, it is said that you also have a counterpart, a being that is said to represent life itself.", Calem's eyes gleamed with a pure sense of curiosity as he regarded Yveltal out of the corner of his eyes. The Legendary slightly shifted its head towards him to meet his gaze, studying him with a slight tilt of its head._

_On one side, the death pokémon was content, more than glad, even. Both of them were situated upon a small hill, overlooking the dense forest beneath while the sun was slowly beginning to set in the distance, painting their surroundings in a warm and dimming light. In all of their time together, Calem had grown a lot closer to itself, and along with it, his voice had grown so much more open, more revealing…_

_… more trustful… and Yveltal relished in the feeling of hearing it…_

_And yet, on the other hand, the mere mentioning of its counterpart, even if not by name, already managed to make it frown._

_Calem watched with a sense of concern when Yveltal shifted its gaze to the ground while remaining unresponsive for a long moment, his hand almost subconsciously reaching out for its head before he suddenly caught himself in his act, a wave of embarrassment coursing through him. But even as he stopped in his movements with his hand barely an inch away from its jaw, it was then that Yveltal shifted its eyes directly towards him, the unspoken act not having gone past its attention. Even when it witnessed the way his eyes were avoiding its own, before Calem could retract his hand, its voice sounded in his mind in a way that Calem had never witnessed before, managing to send a small shiver down his spine._

**_"... do not waste a thought upon the giver of life, it is not worth to mention it now. You and I have so many more things in common than you might believe…"_ **

_Calem gasped lightly when its head suddenly leaned into his touch, and for the first time, he could feel the soft surface of its jaw against his open palm, taking his breath away when he met its gaze, for it was never leaving his own anymore._

**_"... and you are so much more in my eyes…"_ **

* * *

A stinging pain coursed through Calem's body, his head throbbing as he slowly blinked his eyes open, his vision still remaining blurry for a long moment in which he could barely make out his surroundings. 

And yet, he could hear a voice speaking… 

"...yo... fi… ly… awa… ke… I see."

Calem shook his head slightly, gritting his teeth to try and ignore the pain before he blinked his eyes more rapidly again, his vision starting to focus slowly but surely. And the sight that began to reveal itself in front of him only managed to instinctively cause him to jerk back slightly in shock, his heart pounding against his chest. 

The entire city could be seen from his position on the ground, and it didn't take long until he realized where he was, for he was laying not far away from the very edge of the top of the Prism tower, where one misstep could lead to a devastating fall upon the ground below. But it was not even just that which caused him to freeze on his spot, for it was the sheer destruction that was continuously spreading down below, more and more vines bursting forth from the ground to pierce anything in its path. 

"Isn't it a beautiful sight to behold?", Calem shifted his attention to the source of the voice before he narrowed his eyes, witnessing the form of the one he had believed to be dead. And yet here he was, standing before him as if it was an image that was haunting him, tormenting him within another nightmare. 

But this was not a dream, and he knew it when Lysandre turned his head slightly to look back at him with a light smirk. 

"Just like that, all of the filth and impure is being purged, and when the sun has risen completely, nothing of it will remain."

"You are destroying their homes, you are killing innocent people!", Lysandre's smirk vanished the moment these words left Calem's mouth, nothing but indifference crossing his eyes. 

"All of them are guilty for the same reason, _only_ the Chosen Ones will survive to see a new dawn. But there is no reason for you to fret.", Calem's brows furrowed as he stared at the leader of Team Flare in a mixture of confusion and irritation. 

"You have been a victim of the boundless arrogance of humanity as well. Those who are stronger claim everything as their own without ever wasting a thought on those who do not possess the same strength, and you are left with nothing. Only in a world where there are less people will there be enough for everyone… and _you_ could lead humanity into a new dawn, as a Chosen One.", Calem's hands clenched into fists, his eyes reflecting nothing but anger before he all but spat his reply. 

"Never."

Lysandre smirked slightly once more, crossing his arms behind his back. 

"Are you that certain about it? Are you _that_ certain that there is not a deep seated desire within you to simply take what you want? A sense of selfishness, arrogance, and pride…", and just like that, his expression turned serious once more, his eyes narrowing as he regarded Calem in a whole new way now. 

"... there must be a reason why Yveltal has chosen to protect you."

A gasp escaped Calem, taken aback by the mentioning of the death Pokémon and what Lysandre was implying. He wasn't… 

However, his eyes were suddenly drawn towards the sound of a screech, only now taking note of the large, green cell Pokémon that was located at one of the edges of the tower, overseeing the entire city down below as it was responsible for the continuous assault of the giant vines. And still, it was surrounded by a bright, red light that was covering its form completely… 

"Ah, this is the third legendary Pokémon, Zygarde. If the ecosystem or the powers between life and death should threaten to come out of balance, it will interfere to try and return them to their original state and return order into the system once more. Along with our great purpose, it has decided to lend us its strength.", as Calem stared at the Legendary, its features reminding him of _something_ , an image suddenly appeared in front of his mental eye, seeing the small cell Pokémon he had encountered within the forest many days before. And he immediately shook his head, shifting his attention back to Lysandre with narrowed eyes. 

"It would never, what have you done?"

Lysandre merely smirked lightly before another screech echoed from the Legendary, prompting Calem to look back at it once more. That crimson aura, it must be responsible, and still, how could he stop it…?

The moment Calem rose from the ground, stumbling in the process as he desperately tried to regain his balance, Lysandre intervened, holding an arm high into the air. Calem looked at the small device that was attached onto his wrist, and seemingly upon his command, Zygarde began to turn its head and form towards them. 

"I wouldn't suggest trying anything. It is not too late, the ticket into a new tomorrow is still in reach for you to take. But if you don't, I will have no other choice but to let you perish like the rest.", Calem gritted his teeth as he stared at the large, glowing eye of the Z Pokémon, its form almost entirely unmoving as it glared at him. 

Until suddenly, a terrible scream echoed in the air, tearing the attention of both Lysandre and Zygarde away from him while Calem's eyes immediately widened, recognizing it in an instant. 

And a small smile began to form on his lips in relief. 

A crimson beam of destruction suddenly impacted upon Zygarde's form, pushing it back several meters before it crashed against the tip of the tower. Lysandre instinctively took a step back once he witnessed the arrival of the death Pokémon as it hovered in the air, releasing another ear piercing scream that was filled with pure rage. 

"What…? What reason do you have to interfere!?"

Calem watched as Yveltal solely shifted its eyes towards him, the rage beginning to subside immediately when it reached out its mind towards his own, gently brushing against it to sense his well being. 

With a more gentle scream, it landed at the edge of the ground and directly in front of Calem, reaching its head forward to brush the tip of its mouth against his nose. A burning feeling began to dwell within him as he looked back at the Legendary while it gazed at him, and before long, he hugged the tip of its head, causing Yveltal to shift slightly in surprise before it leaned further into his touch, its eyes lidding ever so slightly.

**"Who dared to cause you suffering…"**

Its voice almost purred in his mind, and yet, it was laced with a dark intent that only sparsely revealed what it would do to those who were responsible for his pain. 

Meanwhile, Lysandre glanced at the form of Zygarde as it laid on the ground, witnessing how the very edges of its body almost turned into stone, revealing the devastating effects of the life draining attack it had to endure. And his hand clenched into a fist, gritting his teeth as he looked back at the scene that was displayed in front of him. 

"I see… when even the embodiment of arrogance and destruction finds something to hold on to… rise from the ground, Zygarde! Annihilate them!", Zygarde shifted from its position as it slowly rose from the ground, albeit shakily, before it started to gather energy towards the tip of its head. 

Witnessing this immediately, Yveltal shielded Calem with its wings before it gathered energy of its own, releasing yet another Oblivion Wing. Their combined attacks collided against each other for a long moment until the sickeningly red beam managed to fight through the dragon pulse, impacting against Zygarde once more to which it fell against the ground again. 

"How…!", Lysandre clenched his hands, having underestimated the power of the death Pokémon. He knew that Zygarde had only gained enough cells to reach its second form, but even so, he would have thought for it to be a better match against Yveltal. 

"It's over, Lysandre.", the Team Flare leader narrowed his eyes at Calem, witnessing as Yveltal screamed once more. 

Suddenly, a bright green light tore his attention to the Z Pokémon, its body slowly beginning to dissolve as the cells parted from one another once again to spread around the entire region. 

"Xerosic, charge the weapon once more.", Lysandre held a hand to his ear, hearing the voice of his lead scientist over the intercom. 

_"I can see which target you mean, it will be under our control within seconds."_

Before Calem could say anything in protest, he caught sight of a red light out of the corner of his eyes, witnessing the weapon Lysandre had mentioned within a high building just opposite of the Prism tower, its tip pointing towards the death Pokémon. 

The moment it fired a thin, concentrated beam towards Yveltal, Calem's eyes widened in horror before he reacted on instinct, rushing in front of the Legendary since the latter realized too late what was happening as it shifted its head back towards Calem. 

And he stood protectively in front of it, taking the impact upon himself to shield it. 

Even Lysandre gasped at his actions as Calem cried out in a sheer pain, feeling as if his body was burned from within before it resulted in a blast, knocking him back and onto the ground. The moment Yveltal felt the unimaginable pain that was coursing through him, lying unconsciously in front of its feet, its mind went blank and nothing but hatred filled its eyes. 

A terrible scream echoed in the air, reaching out to every corner of the city and beyond before it mustered every single bit of energy it could possibly gather, creating an Oblivion Wing with a power that caused even the ground to tremble. 

And in a blink of an eye, it fired towards the building where the weapon was located, resulting in an explosion that tore the entire building apart, nothing but debris remaining. But it was not finished… 

Its eyes had long turned into a purple color, the sheer malice and fury reflecting from them as it eyed the form of Lysandre standing frozen in place not far away from itself, and it gathered the same amount of energy once more, emitting a crimson light that began to engulf Lysandre's entire vision. 

For it was the last thing he could see before the entire energy was released into a concentrated beam that fired in a straight line towards him, his eyes closing before it washed over him, another explosion ripping through the ground. Once the smoke cleared, the only thing that remained of him was a stone statue that was left standing in place, his fear in his last living moments being caught within his expression for eternity as every bit of life had been drained from him. 

But Yveltal didn't pay its surroundings any heed anymore, for the moment it witnessed the death of those who were responsible, it immediately shifted its full attention towards the unconscious form of Calem, who was still remaining on the ground. And once there was no anger left anymore, it only left space for another feeling to take root within itself, spreading throughout its entire being as it curled its wings around him, shaking almost. 

Reaching its mind out to his own, it couldn't feel the spark of liveliness within him anymore that it had grown so fond of, and when it gently but carefully touched his cheek with the tip of its mouth, his head merely fell to the side, being limp in its embrace. 

And it finally knew what that feeling was. It was pure and utter dread. 

It screamed towards the heavens, remorseful, pained, longing… and yet, nothing it could do would help him. It possessed the power to destroy, to take, to steal the lives of any living being around itself… but it could not give it to him… it could not… save him… 

Only one being could grant eternal life. And within this moment, Yveltal cared for nothing else before it gently placed him upon his back, surrounding him with a blue aura to keep a hold of him with its psychic powers once it took off into the sky. 

And it screamed one last time to the lands below, far enough so that even the giver of life could witness its call. 

  
  



	6. Beyond Life And Death

Yveltal soared through the air, its eyes fixated upon the forest below as it restlessly followed the trail of fairy aura that was still lingering in a few places, the one it belonged to having long moved to another destination again. But it was certain that the bearer of life was still within that forest, for Yveltal could feel its presence nearby as it had undoubtedly stopped at a location that it deemed fit to rest for the time being. 

But regardless of where it would go… 

Yveltal shifted its head ever so slightly to the motionless form of Calem near its neck as it kept a strong but gentle grip on him to prevent him from falling off, a single eye gazing at his expression. 

… it would track it down to the ends of the world if it meant to save him.

And at long last, Yveltal came to a stop once it arrived at a large clearing within the middle of the forest, and its eyes fell upon the one it had seeked. It didn't need to announce its presence, for its counterpart was more than aware of Yveltal's arrival. For a long moment, silence reigned in the air, the only sounds being the flaps of its wings until finally, a voice rang out to it. 

_ "It is a rare occurrence for you to seek me out on your own intention. If so…" _

A large flower bed was blooming within the clearing, almost like an undiscovered jewel hidden in the deepest reaches of the forest, a place that was seemingly calling out for the presence of the giver of life as it was surrounded by the pure beauty of nature and its liveliness. And finally, Xerneas turned its head around as it shifted slightly, its antlers reflecting the light of the sun in shimmering colours, before its eyes settled upon Yveltal above. 

_ "... I wonder what it is that you may require from me?" _

Unlike Yveltal, Xerneas's voice was light and gentle, carrying with it a soothingness and a sense of calm that could ease even the most distressed individuals, despite the fact that both of their tones left no clear indication of a true gender. 

Without a word, Yveltal landed a short distance away from it at the end of the flower bed, both the Death and Life Pokémon meeting in a rare occasion that would normally only occur under the most peculiar conditions. 

And even as they stared at each other for a long moment, Xerneas patiently waiting with a slight tilt of its head under Yveltal's unflinching gaze until suddenly, the latter bowed its head in a submissive manner, causing even Xerneas to watch with slightly widened eyes once its voice began to sound as well. 

**_"I need your help…"_ **

Utter silence reigned for another moment as Xerneas all but stared, unsure if it had truly understood the meaning of Yveltal's words. And yet, even after a short while, Yveltal showed no signs of regretting a single word before it slowly but carefully lifted the unmoving form of Calem from its neck and it was then that Xerneas could finally lay eyes upon the being that was the cause of Yveltal's utter desperation. A human…?

Taking a small step forward, Xerneas lowered its head slightly as it gazed at the unresponsive form of the human being in front of it, feeling barely a sliver of life within him. And it was then that it finally understood what Yveltal desired from itself, yet, the Life Pokémon could barely wrap its mind around what it was just experiencing, several questions coursing through its head. 

_ "You seek to return life to him?"  _

**_"I will do anything to see his eyes once more, anything you ask of me, demand of me, I will obey if it means that you may help me…"_ **

If Xerneas was not taken aback, it was certainly now the moment these words registered in its mind, for it went against  _ everything  _ that caused Yveltal to be what it was. Never before had it once seen its counterpart act in a remotely similar manner like this, and it was enough for Xerneas to know that it meant every last word of what it had just said. But to bring back a life from the clutches of death, as was the natural cycle of life… 

_ "... you and I both know that it is not for us to decide who may receive a second chance. We cannot interfere." _

And within that moment, Yveltal gazed back at Xerneas in a way that revealed its undying resolve and will, rendering the giver of life silent as its voice sounded once more. 

**_"If our positions were reversed, you would do the same if you needed my help…"_ **

Once again, Xerneas was utterly taken aback as it silently regarded its counterpart, until its eyes shifted back upon the human that was lying barely an inch away from Yveltal, almost as if, even now, it refused to let a single distance remain between them, intent to protect him from anything that could harm him. And a single question remained open in its mind… 

Yet, Yveltal perked up slightly the moment Xerneas suddenly began to step forward until it was almost in front of Calem, regarding the Death Pokémon briefly for confirmation as it didn't dare to touch him without Yveltal's consent. 

_ "... I will see what I can do…"  _

And thus, Yveltal allowed it as Xerneas slightly lowered its head until the tip of its mouth touched upon his forehead before it closed its eyes. Silence reigned once more, a moment in which Yveltal watched with barely restrained anxiety and hope, feeling utterly helpless and useless as it could do nothing but stand behind… 

**_"Return to me… please…"_ **

* * *

"Where are we going?", Shauna was panting heavily as she tried her best to keep up with Serena, just like Trevor, Tierno and the professor, who were closely following behind. Yet, Serena was not once considering to stop, her eyes solely fixated in front of her as they continued to move through the forest. She had seen it fly away into this direction, and she knew that it had taken Calem away as well. 

Never once would she have believed to see one of the two Legendary Pokémon with her own eyes, but under these circumstances, she cared for nothing but to keep moving. The destruction Yveltal had caused was devastating, the power it wielded when it clashed against Zygarde, as well as the fury with which it targeted the tip of the Prism tower… she was certain that Lysandre was there as well. 

And she could only imagine what had happened to the Team Flare leader after Yveltal was done. Yet, what could it have possibly wanted from Calem…? Her thoughts were beginning to race as she feared for the worst, her anxiety only fueling her determination as she kept moving forward. Many years ago, when she was still a child, her mother had used to tell her stories about the two Legendary Pokémon. Legends that had captivated her entirely back then…

And in all of those stories and tales, Yveltal was pictured as the ultimate embodiment of death, its hunger and greed endless, for which it was despised by all. Now, after everything she had witnessed, she prayed that Calem would be alright. 

She wouldn't be able to forgive herself, not after everything that happened… 

* * *

A bright glow suddenly began to emanate from Xerneas's antlers, growing in intensity as it focused its aura entirely upon the human. The light expanded upon every single bit of space it could reach, and Yveltal could feel the draining effect of the fairy aura that was surrounding it, but for this once, it utterly ignored it. 

All until the bright light finally began to lessen once more, and Xerneas slowly pulled away from Calem before it opened its eyes again. Flowers began to bloom far beyond the flower bed, for the life Xerneas had shared affected even the environment around itself. 

And suddenly, a small stir sounded from the human. 

A slight pain coursed through his head the moment Calem slowly opened his eyes, albeit he blinked several times to try and adjust to the light. Yet, his confusion was evident in his expression, for the memories were slowly beginning to return to him, and once they did, his eyes widened once a certain being came to his mind. 

And it was then that the very same voice sounded within his mind. 

**_"My dearest…"_ **

A gasp escaped him, and before long, Calem slowly turned his head, his eyes meeting the azure gaze of Yveltal. Silence reigned in the air as they gazed at each other, the Death Pokémon slowly, almost carefully lowering its head to convince itself that he was truly alive… 

… and without a word, it suddenly placed its head against his own, and Calem witnessed as it slowly closed its eyes, a single wish for contact reflecting in its touch. Placing his hands around its jaws, he silently returned the gesture, causing Yveltal to nudge its head closer against his own, reveling in his presence. 

At least, until Calem suddenly realized that somebody was watching them all the while, the deer Pokémon quietly observing the scene in front of it as it merely flicked its short tail at the sight. However, once Calem slowly but hesitantly pulled away, so too did Yveltal open its eyes to look back at the giver of life, a silent and unspoken gratitude reflecting in its azure gaze. 

_ "I believe now you possess a better understanding of how it feels to lose something precious…" _

However, the sound of steps approaching from nearby caused both Calem and Yveltal to shift their attention away from the deer Pokémon, the latter sensing no ill will from the humans that were coming their way. And yet, when Calem glanced back at the spot where Xerneas had been standing a mere moment ago, he realized that it was already gone… 

It had… granted him new life…?

"Calem!", he perked up at the sound of the voice calling out for him, but the moment he witnessed the steps coming to a stop at the end of the clearing, he could only imagine their expressions. However, Yveltal merely narrowed its eyes ever so lightly at the interruption, keeping its wings around him. 

"Calem…?", this time, it was Shauna who had stepped forward as the silence began to stretch, but unlike Serena and the rest of her friends, as well as the professor, she had an entirely different thought in mind. 

"We never knew that you were friends with the Legendary Pokémon itself!", breaking the tense silence with a cheerful attitude, it didn't take long until even Tierno began to crack a smile. 

"You know, Serena didn't rest for a moment once she witnessed that you were taken away, but by the looks of it…", everyone shifted their eyes towards Serena, who was still standing frozen in place, before Trevor continued in Tierno's stead. 

"... I think we had nothing to worry about, thankfully." 

Yveltal internally huffed, feeling as though a precious moment was taken away from it. It didn't take the intrusion well, and neither did it enjoy being stared upon by anyone who was not him… 

However, after another long moment of contemplation, Serena slowly took a step forward as well, clasping her hands slightly together. 

"All the instances where you have wandered off… it was to meet the Legendary Pokémon, wasn't it?", and a smile grew upon her lips at the sight. She was happy for him… 

And yet… 

Calem returned his attention back to the Legendary, their eyes meeting once again. And a single question lingered on in his mind. 

"You have never answered me my question…", a small smile graced his lips the moment he witnessed the slight widening of its eyes. Until suddenly, he was rendered utterly silent once it gave him a lick against his cheek. 

**_"All I see within you… is your care… your kindness… all of which you have willingly been giving to me, regardless of what I am. And that is all I will ever want from you, what I have learned to cherish in our time together… I want it to myself."_ **

And before Calem could even form a single word to reply, several images suddenly began to course through his mind. 

… 

_ "I don't want to feel this way… of not having something that…", words failed him in that moment before the voice in his head sounded even more gentle than before.  _

**_"Ah, do not feel ashamed about these feelings. Even so, you have no need to feel this way…"_ **

_ His eyes shifted ever so slightly to glance at Yveltal in confusion, its gaze not leaving him.  _

**_"You do have-"_ **

… 

Just as the final image faded away in front of his mental eye, its voice purred in his mind once more. 

**_"There is no need to feel envious… you do have_ ** **me** **_."_ **


End file.
